


Пока ты не слышал

by Terquedad



Series: Пока не [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Аомине не может проснуться, Кисе не может замолчать





	Пока ты не слышал

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Do you hear me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683352) by [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra)



\- Привет, Аомине-ччи! Вполне неплохо выглядишь. Как себя чувствуешь? Прости, что не заходил раньше, к тебе не пускали. Да и сегодня пришлось подождать, пока твоя семья уйдет. Почему-то постеснялся с ними познакомиться. У тебя очень красивая мама, а нахмуренным бровями ты явно пошел в отца. Они так долго с тобой были, что я даже испугался, что не смогу к тебе попасть. Так глупо, в реанимацию пускают только близких родственников и то ненадолго. Так что я просто сидел недолго и уходил. Если бы знал, что тебя перевели наконец-то, то пришел бы с самого утра. Знаешь, сколько бы не приходил, твои родители всегда были здесь. Как ты вообще посмел заставить их так сильно о себе волноваться? Надеюсь, они отругают тебя, когда ты очнешься.

\- Привет, Аоминне-ччи. Как твои дела сегодня? Смотри-ка, ссадины на лице почти зажили, даже пластыри сняли. Сегодня все-таки столкнулся с твоими родителями. Зря я стеснялся, такие милые люди. Сказал, что я твой близкий друг. В баскетбол часто играем вместе. Они поблагодарили, за то, что я прихожу к тебе. А как может быть иначе? Ты же мой друг. Я еще должен победить тебя, от этого не отвертеться, даже не пытайся. Так что хватит валяться, пока погода отличная и можно играть на улице, грех упускать этот шанс. 

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. Я снова пришел. Прости, давно не заходил. Было трудное время. Учеба в университете отнимает намного больше сил, чем в школе. И естественно, я вступил в баскетбольный клуб. Тренер – зверь. Но это даже хорошо. Знаешь, в последнее время ты мне очень часто снился. Странные это были сны, если честно. Я пытался до тебя докричаться, догнать, поймать, остановить, но у меня не получалось. Однажды мне показалось, что вот она твоя рука, сейчас я ее поймаю. Но пальцы сомкнулись в воздухе – тебя там не было. А теперь после тренировок я прихожу домой такой уставший, что сплю без задних ног и совсем не помню снов. Интересно, а тебе что-то снится? Если да, надеюсь, это счастливые сны. Намного счастливее, чем мои.

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи! Я принес еды. Может запах бургеров заставит тебя пошевелиться и открыть глаза? А то придет Кагами-ччи и все съест сам. Ты слышишь? Нет? А если сказать прям на ухо? Кагами-ччи все съест. Никакой реакции. Они приходили к тебе вчера, кстати. Вместе с Куроко-ччи. Они стали еще более близкими друзьями, чем были в школе. Кажется, вообще не расстаются, даже в один университет поступили. И играют все также в паре. Сложно придется, когда встретимся с ними. Кагами-ччи сильно прибавил, да и тень от него не отстает. Я не пропускаю их игры. Стараюсь не пропускать. Врага надо знать в лицо. Знаешь, Аомине-ччи, мне вот интересно, а я смог бы стать твоим светом? Если ты сейчас во тьме, смог бы я указать тебе правильный путь? Выход? Хах, о чем это я, ты ведь сам свет. И меня просто не будет видно.

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. А мы вчера играли товарищеский матч с командой твоего университета. Признайся, ты просто учиться не хочешь, вот и валяешься тут? Знаешь, они неплохи. Ты по успехам команды выбирал, куда поступать? Мы выиграли, но если бы ты был там, у нас, возможно, не было бы шансов. Надеюсь, эту часть ты не слышал, а то совсем загордишься, хотя, кажется, куда уж дальше. Во время игры вспоминал тебя. Представлял, как бы ты поступил, что бы сделал. Знаешь, это чертовски отвлекало. На меня даже тренер наорал в перерыве. Я хотел повторить кое-какие твои финты, но не стал. Подумалось, что вдруг таким образом я как бы забираю часть тебя и это помешает тебе вернуться… Ну же, Аомине-ччи, скажи, что я придурок, что у меня никогда не получится идеально тебя скопировать, отругай, наори. Хоть что-то, что угодно. Просто… Вернись?

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. Знаешь, я впервые поговорил с твоим врачом. Стыдно признаваться, половину не понял. Главное, он сказал, ты стабилен. Ста-би-лен. И это вроде как хорошо – ты не пытаешься умереть. Но и очнуться ты не собираешься. Стабильность признак мастерства, хах? Знаешь, твой отдых в этот раз слишком затянулся. Хватит бока отлеживать. Чем больше ты валяешься, тем слабее становятся твои мышцы. Так доктор сказал. И тем меньше шансов, что ты сможешь вернуться к полноценной жизни. Я понимаю, что поспать ты любишь больше всего на свете (разве что меньше баскетбола), но тебе не кажется, что уже хватит? Мы же скучаем. По твоему мерзкому характеру, по вечно недовольной роже, по нахмуренным бровям. Я… Я скучаю. Слышишь? 

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. Прости, я сегодня немного грустный. Так удобно не улыбаться, наконец. Все равно меня никто не видит. Да и вряд ли слышит. Хотя, я тут прочитал, что никто не знает, что чувствует человек в коме и как ощущает окружающий мир. Может очнешься и расскажешь? Нет? Ну ладно, тогда говорить буду я. Так удобно, когда ты не ворчишь. Я снова столкнулся с твоими родителями. Они удивились, дескать я прихожу намного чаще всех остальных твоих друзей. И правда, знаешь, я порой просто иду домой, задумаюсь, и вот я снова на пороге больницы. Меня уже знают медсестры, и некоторые пациенты приветливо машут из соседних палат. И знаешь, кому все равно, что я сюда прихожу? Тебе. Только тебе. Даже сейчас, когда я уже минут двадцать держу тебя за руку, ты не реагируешь. Знаешь, это такое странное чувство Твоя рука еле теплая, доктор сказал, что это нормально для твоего состояния. Нор-маль-но для те-бя. Будто ты какой-то особенный. Хотя, знаешь, так и есть. Иначе стал бы я так часто приходить сюда? Просто сказать об этом тебе я не успел. Боялся.

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи, а я сегодня с тортиком. У меня день рождения. Поздравишь? Нет? Семья устроила вечеринку-сюрприз. Обычно я их люблю, а тут будто чего-то не хватает. Я на празднике, кругом гости, все меня поздравляют, дарят подарки, а я только и могу думать о том, что ты лежишь сейчас тут один и не можешь порадоваться со мной. Ты, наверняка, не любишь такие вечеринки. Там слишком все счастливые и довольные для тебя, да? Бесило бы? Мы так давно знаем друг друга, но всего раз праздновали вместе, а почему-то так неуютно было без тебя. Будто не хватает чего-то. Черт, я повторяюсь. Так вот, я с тортиком. А, это я тоже говорил. Интересно, можно его как-то переработать и влить тебе прям в вену? Все какое-никакое разнообразие в больничной… Это даже пищей назвать нельзя. Набор веществ для поддержания жизни. Вот что это. И знаешь, как ужасно это звучит? Нельзя так долго лежать, нельзя. Чем дольше ты отлыниваешь и спишь, тем меньше у тебя шансов очн…обыграть меня снова, когда очнешься. Ты же очнешься. И тогда, наверняка, врежешь мне за то, что я так беспардонно трусь щекой о твою руку. И плаксой обзовешь, наверняка. Но знаешь, сегодня особенный день, вот я и не смог сдержаться. Я еще на год старше, счастье, правда? И ты должен очнуться, чтобы твой день рождения мы отпраздновали все вместе. Как положено, с мерзкой вечеринкой-сюрпризом и глупыми подарками. 

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. Твои родители неожиданно странно со мной разговаривали. Дескать не надо мне торчать в больнице постоянно. Что ты меня не слышишь все равно, не чувствуешь, не приходишь в себя. Что я просто трачу свое время напрасно. Что у тебя есть семья, которая о тебе позаботится, и я тут не нужен. Не ну-жен. Я вот решил тебя спросить, я правда тут не нужен? Ты правда не хочешь мен вид…слышать? Не слышишь? Вот бы можно было залезть сейчас к тебе в голову и узнать, что там происходит. Понять. Просто узнать, как тебе помочь. Могу ли я сделать хоть что-то. Наверное, не могу. Я бесполезен. Просто сижу тут рядом, несу всякую чушь и старательно делаю вид, что ты меня слышишь. Придрок, да? Давай же, открой рот, обзови меня, обругай, скажи, что я достал уже частыми визитами и бесконечными разговорами! Ну же! АОМИНЕ-ЧИИ! Прости, тут нельзя кричать, если кто услышал, меня еще и отругают. Такое странное чувство, я ведь смеюсь сейчас, так какого черта из глаз льются слезы? Знаешь, я больше не буду приходить. Я все равно бесполезен. Я все равно тебе не нужен.

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. Прости за то, что я наговорил в прошлый раз. Будем считать, что это была наша первая размолвка, и мы помирились. Как я мог вообще подумать, что смогу не приходить к тебе? Без этих визитов мой день как пустой, будто чего-то не хватает. Надеюсь, ты по мне тоже скучаешь, если долго не появляюсь. И надеюсь, не против, что я теперь всегда держу тебя за руку. Ты ее не вырываешь, пусть ты не можешь, но я лучше буду думать, что не хочешь. Эгоистично, правда? Я столько времени с тобой провожу, сколько никогда ни с кем не проводил. Почему именно сейчас так? Надо было раньше так делать. Мама думает, что у меня появилась девушка. Правда смешно? Спрашивает, когда я приведу ее домой. Маме важно, чтобы она была из хорошей семьи и достойна меня. Забавно, правда? В любом случае, теперь у тебя в палате будет стоять букет: отказаться от него было выше моих сил, да и столько ходить на свидания без цветов неприлично. Мне так сказали. Так что слышал, да? У нас свидания. И я как вежливый и воспитанный парень в этот раз не с пустыми руками. Интересно, если бы ты мог, ты бы сейчас побил меня этим букетом? Или выкинул его в окно? Или меня бы выкинул? А еще мне интересно, на каком свидании можно целоваться? Надо бы у мамы спросить, если она в обморок не упадет от такого вопроса.

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи, несколько дней назад отпраздновали день рождения Кагами-ччи. Было весело. Жаль, тебя там не было. Хотя он и говорил, что хорошо, что тебя нет, на самом деле он тоже скучает. Особенно, когда они снова и снова обыгрывают другие команды. Кажется, он в какой-то степени понимает то состояние, когда ты заскучал, играя в баскетбол. Он, конечно, не так силен, как ты, но в связке с Куроко-ччи они довольно успешно побеждают. Да и остальная команда его не подкачала. Думаю, таким, каким был ты, он не станет – все-таки привязан к команде. Да и если вдруг начнет меняться, Куроко-ччи ему быстро мозги вправит. Жаль, на тебе сейчас это не сработает. 

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи! Меня не было у тебя целых две недели! Прости, прости, я был так занят, вообще не мог вырваться! Надеюсь, ты скучал хоть немного? Я вот скучал. Невыносимо. Знаешь, что самое паршивое? Нельзя просто взять и позвонить тебе. Поболтать. Даже смску кинуть нереально, ты не ответишь. Я точно знаю, я все-таки не удержался и написал. Но у тебя телефон все равно отключен. Кому он сейчас нужен, точно не тебе. В любом случае, я снова здесь и снова буду приходить и снова буду разговаривать с тобой. Даже не пытайся мне возразить. Хотя может все-таки попытаешься?.. Нет? А я в этот раз с подарком, да таким, который Кагами-ччи съесть не сможет. Смотри, меня в журнале напечатали. Обложка и целый разворот. Даже интервью. Можешь не читать, неинтересные вопросы и стандартные ответы. Зато смотри, как улыбаюсь на обложке. Даже не думал, что так могу. Я ведь минут двадцать назад пришел. Только все это время торчал в туалете. Как идиот последний, стоял перед зеркалом, держал рядом с собой журнал и пытался улыбнуться так же. Не выходит. Вообще ничего похожего. А тогда на съемках, я ведь думал о тебе. Что притащу тебе журнал, а ты обзовешь, скажешь, что я хвастаюсь, и что не интересуешься девчачьими журналами с парнями на обложках. Знаешь, странно так, когда думаю о тебе где-то – то могу вот так счастливо улыбаться. А вот сейчас ты рядом, я трогаю твою руку, твое лицо, отросшие волосы, и так больно улыбаться. Не получается, не хочу. И не вздумай обзывать меня плаксой, я и сам это знаю. Лучше приходи в себя, и скажи, что ты думаешь, получается у меня улыбка, как с обложки, когда я на тебя смотрю, или нет.

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи! Я сегодня не один! Мы все рады поздравить тебя с Днем Рождения! Слушай, лето прошло, а ты все валяешься. Не пора вставать, а? В общем, мы тут немного украсили палату, ты был бы в ярости. Но это не моя идея. Шучу, конечно, моя. И родители помогли косвенно. Мама спросила, чего это я такой счастливый хожу? А я ляпнул, что у девушки моей день рождения. Я раньше пытался объяснить, что нет никого у меня, но слишком часто я где-то гуляю. Так что я решил не спорить. Просто не уточнил, что девушка эта почти два метра ростом, говорит она грубым басом, у нее нет груди, зато есть… ну ты понял. Забавно, правда? Аомине-тян. Сейчас вот ты бы меня точно убил. А Кагами-ччи подъедает уже торт. Я оставил кусочек, может ты все-таки очнешься и попробуешь его? 

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. Сегодня в Токио выпал первый снег, а ты его не видел. Ты и цветение сакуры ведь не застал. И летние дожди пропустил. На улице играть уже довольно холодно и можно поскользнуться, а мы так и не сыграли снова один на один. Ты все еще в больнице, я все еще прихожу. Так странно, жизнь-то продолжается. Я учусь. Момои-ччи, неожиданно, нашла себе парня и это не Куроко-ччи. Насчет него я подозреваю, что он вообще не по девушкам, а по парням. Высоким таким, красноволосым парням. Они даже съехались. Сказали, правда, что только так аренду смогут потянуть. Но что-то тут нечисто, мне кажется. Это их дело, я за них счастлив, если что. Интересно, а ты бы ревновал кого-то из них к другому? У меня ощущение, что мы с тобой тоже съехались, хотя я еще даже не знаю, хочешь ли ты встречаться. Я бы спросил, но ты ведь не можешь ответить. А когда мог, я задать этот вопрос боялся. Так что я решил за нас двоих. А чтобы поспорить – тебе придется очнуться. Я соскучился. Это невыносимо видеть тебя почти каждый день, но при этом ты не здесь, не со мной. Не чувствуешь моих прикосновений, не слышишь моих слов. Интересно, там, в твоем мире, где ты сейчас, там все хорошо? Ты там с грудастыми девушками? Или играешь в баскетбол с сильными противниками, не зная усталости? Ты там счастлив? Я здесь не очень. Только не нужно снова обзывать меня плаксой. Я знаю, я это знаю. Я тут, с тобой, держу за руку, боюсь отпустить. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что это все неправда. Не реальность. Не может быть такого, чтобы ты так долго спал. Может это я попал в другую вселенную? Может это мне, а не тебе, надо очнуться?

\- Аомине-ччи, я снова с цветами. Прошлый букет как раз уже весь завял, так что я его выбросил и поставил новый. Мама считает, что моей девушке повезло – нашла себе принца. Слышишь, я принц! И тебе со мной повезло. Интересно, если бы с тебя, наконец, уже сняли эту маску, и я поцеловал тебя в губы, это подействовало бы? Ну, знаешь, как в сказках: прекрасный принц целует спящую красавицу, и она пробуждается от вечного сна. Боюсь только, что в сказках принцессы могли дышать сами. Да и честно признаться, я на принца не тяну. Да и ты не красавица. А может и не гей. Ахах, какой же я дурак. Я все думаю, а захочешь ли ты со мной встречаться, когда очнешься? Или от такой перспективы решишь лучше вообще не возвращаться? Я не буду настаивать, будь уверен. Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. А я… Я справляюсь сейчас и потом с чем угодно справлюсь.

\- Аомине-ччи, ты знал, насколько неудобно спать на стуле? Не представляешь, как у меня теперь болит все тело. Вчера мы так и не договорили. Я же решил повыяснять отношения с человеком в коме. Это так удобно: сказать ничего не можешь, уйти тоже, спорить сейчас не в твоих силах. Но даже в этот раз ты смог меня заткнуть. Ты помнишь, как немного сжал мою руку? Доктор сказал, что мне могло показаться. Фантазия разыгралась. Но если это на самом деле так, то это хороший знак. Наконец, вместо ста-би-ль-но-сть у нас появился хо-ро-ший знак. Так что я не смог заставить себя отпустить твою руку и уйти домой. Вдруг пропустил бы еще один знак? Так и заснул, сидя на стуле и не отпуская тебя. Считай, первая ночь, которую мы провели вместе. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Мне было хорошо. Правда, сейчас не очень. Надо принести что ли какую-то раскладушку сюда. Мне становится все сложнее уходить. Мне кажется, что когда-нибудь я могу вернуться, а тебя тут не будет. И нигде не будет. Ты перестанешь существовать. И что мне тогда делать? Я справляюсь сейчас, когда слышу твое дыхание, хотя и дышишь ты не совсем сам. Когда слышу, как тихо, но размеренно и постоянно, бьется твое сердце. Еле заметное тепло твоего тела ощущаю. А если этого не будет? Тогда что мне делать? За что цепляться? Твои волосы все длиннее. Наверное, когда откроешь глаза, они будут тебе мешать, и ты их сразу обрежешь. Но знаешь, мне кажется, так ты даже красивее. И черты лица у тебя стали еще острее, еще более хищными. Ты уже столько времени в больнице, а жизнь продолжается. И ты меняешься. А я люблю тебя все больше.

\- Аомине-ччи, привет! Как твои дела? Все еще не разговариваешь со мной? Я поссорился с семьей. Мать как с цепи сорвалась. Требовала, чтобы я привел девушку домой. Не могу, не могу я этого сделать. Даже если бы ты очнулся, я бы не смог. Моя семья вряд ли примет такие отношения. Грустно, правда? Так вот, раз я ее домой не привожу, значит она не достойная. Как тебе такая логика? Отличная, правда? И мне решили устроить свидание вслепую. Надеюсь, ты меня простишь за это? Она правда мне не понравилась Она же тупая! Она даже не знала, что такое «баскетбол», думала в него играют битами. Как можно вообще с бейсболом спутать? И она смотрела на мою одежду, на мою фигуру, радовалась, что я такой высокий и красивый. И хоть бы раз заглянула мне в глаза. Так это странно почему-то. Ты разговариваешь с человеком, а взгляд поймать не можешь. Даже не ожидал, что это так неприятно. Помнишь, как мы играли? Моргать переставали, смотрели друг другу в глаза так, будто дырку прожечь хотели. Вот это да, вот это ощущения! А тут, да ей только внешность важна, а то, что там, глубже – до этого никакого дела. И сама из себя мало что представляет. Мать устроила мне скандал. Партия хорошая, орала она. Родители отличные, будто это ее достоинство. Вообще, что за неожиданный порыв меня женить? Какого черта меня не спросили? В общем, я с вещами. Идти мне пока некуда, переночую сегодня у тебя. Попросил, чтобы мне поставили вторую кровать. Ты же не против, что я останусь? Если против – возьми и скажи. Ну? Нет? Значит нет. Молчи дальше, я все равно не в настроении болтать.

\- Аомине-ччи, я снял такую чудесную квартирку! Хорошо все-таки, что я давно подрабатываю и коплю. Теперь я живу рядом с больницей, так что смогу заходить еще с утра. Может хоть в этом случае ты найдешь в себе силы сказать, что я тебе надоел? Или прогнать меня? Пока от тебя не услышу – не перестану надоедать тебе. Так вот, квартирка чудесная. А самое замечательное знаешь что? Совсем рядом баскетбольная площадка! Ты будешь в восторге. Во-первых, отличные фонари, так что можно играть хоть ночью. Во-вторых, новое покрытие. В-третьих, она закрывается, но я уже раздобыл ключи. Теперь осталось дождаться тебя, и пойдем играть! И я тебя, наконец, обыграю. 

\- Аомине-ччи, с новым годом. Мой первый новый год в новой квартире. Я не смог сидеть там один. Семья, конечно, звала, но я не хочу их видеть. Не думал, что когда-нибудь мы так рассоримся. Я ведь люблю их. Но я не могу общаться больше как раньше. Они давят на меня. Они говорят, что я разрушаю свою жизнь. Они ничего не знают, но делают выводы. А у меня новый контракт. Я хочу накопить побольше, так что берусь почти за все, что предлагают. Когда очнешься, сможем куда-нибудь съездить. Или ты поедешь куда-нибудь. Может туда, где лучше врачи. Где тебе обязательно помогут побыстрее восстановиться. Я тут читал, мало просто выйти из комы, бывает сложно вернуться к прежней жизни. Ты понимаешь, что чем дольше лежишь вот так, тем дольше ты потом не сможешь, например, играть? И что я тогда буду делать? А если ты решишь не возвращаться? Ты хоть о ком-то кроме себя подумал? Знаешь, сегодня посетителей не пускали, но меня настолько хорошо уже все знают, что даже не пытались остановить. Мне можно даже ночевать здесь столько, сколько хочу. А я таскаю медсестрам кофе и журналы с моими фото. Большей популярностью пользуются те, где я в белье. Если тебе интересно, я и тебе принесу. Просто прошлый журнал так и лежит нетронутый. Ах да… Знаешь, Аомине-ччи, мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Я так привык говорить с тобой вслух и не слышать ответа, что теперь постоянно сам с собой разговариваю и думаю. О тебе я тоже думаю постоянно, каждую чертову минуту своей чертовой жизни. Прости. Я не должен быть эгоистом, тебе сейчас хуже, чем мне. Наверно. Я не хочу, чтобы так было. Я просто хочу, чтобы все было по-прежнему. Даже если жизнь разведет нас по разным полюсам, я просто хочу знать, что ты дышишь, что ходишь, что разговариваешь, что живешь. Это мое желание на новый год. Говорят, что нельзя загадывать вслух, но ведь ты все равно не слышишь. И, мне кажется, я уже могу поцеловать тебя. Маску убирать я не рискну, как насчет виска, шеи, плеча, руки? 

\- Аомине-ччи, привет. Как твои дела сегодня? У меня все хорошо. Зима почти кончилась. А Куроко-ччи и Кагами-ччи все-таки встречаются. Такие смешные. Пытались от нас это скрыть. А как тут скроешь, если они такие взгляды друг на друга бросают, что аж дрожь пробирает. У Куроко-ччи ещё получалось вести себя естественно, а у Кагами-ччи все на лице написано, ты же его знаешь. Праздновали день рождения Куроко-ччи, снова собрались все вместе. Как и тогда, в старшей школе, помнишь? Поиграли как в старые добрые времена. У них рядом с домом тоже баскетбольная площадка есть, не такая классная, как наша, но все-таки. Интересно, у нас у всех главное требование к квартире, чтобы площадка была? Или только у самых помешанных? В общем, повеселились на славу. Кагами-ччи стал еще лучше готовить, пальчики оближешь. Рико принесла торт собственного приготовления. Никто не рискнул сказать, что есть это невозможно - столько сахара не в состоянии переварить ни один человеческий организм. Кроме, разве что, Мурасакабары. Так что он нас спас, можно сказать. Это было здорово. Я скучаю по таким посиделкам. Может, это станет традицией. Может, в следующем году ты присоединишься. Кстати, Аомине-ччи, хочешь открою секрет? Мне без тебя выть уже хочется. 

\- Аомине-ччи, прости, я не хотел, но я случайно подслушал. Твои родители и врач. Они говорили. Что мало шансов. Это у тебя-то мало? Наверное, они слишком плохо тебя знают. Говорили, что уже слишком долго. Что мышцы атрофируются. Что органы перестают работать. Что дышать сам ты не можешь с тех пор, как впал в это состояние. Что нельзя больше тянуть. Что... что нельзя больше помочь. Не-льзя. Прости, я не должен вываливать все это на тебя, но мне надо поделиться. Я не знаю, что делать. Ну же, был же тот хороший знак, помнишь? Ну, сожми мою руку, шевельни пальцем, сделай хоть что-нибудь. ЧЕРТ! Ты не чувствуешь? Ты правда не чувствуешь, как я сжимаю твою руку обеими ладонями? Твоя рука такая холодная, я согрею. Моего тепла хватит на двоих, давай, я буду твоим светом, твоим солнцем, всем, чем хочешь буду, только не... только живи. Приди в себя, черт! Я и правда плакса, но я не могу отпустить тебя, даже чтобы лицо вытереть. Хорошо, что ты меня не видишь сейчас, тебе стало бы противно. Я просто посижу так немножко. Просто уткнусь лицом в твою руку, ты не против? А ты пахнешь больницей. Знаешь, мне кажется, что и я, и моя квартира - все пахнет больницей. Это твой запах сейчас. Ты со мной везде.

\- Аомине-ччи, привет. 

\- Как дела, Аомине-ччи? 

\- Аомине-ччи. 

\- Аомине-ччи?

\- Привет, Аомине-ччи. Как твои дела? Все по-прежнему? Все спишь? Знаешь, я снова часто вижу твоих родителей. Может, это потому что я практически все время провожу здесь. Я забил на тренировки, тренер орет, но я не могу ничего поделать. Работу бросить я тем более не могу. Так вот, может я тут слишком много бываю, может они приходят чаще, чем раньше. Знаешь, у твоей мамы всегда очень заплаканные глаза. Особенно, после разговоров с врачом. Он давит на то, что уже все, хватит. Она не может тебя отпустить. Я тут почитал вчера про людей в коме и их родственников. Там написано было, что часто родственники тешут себя ложными надеждами, что не могут почувствовать тот момент, когда стоит уже отпустить больного. Когда ему уже не помочь. И вообще, часто необходимость принять такое решение повергает человека в отчаяние. И осознание собственного бессилия тоже ведет к отчаянию. Отчаяние куда ни плюнь, забавно, да? Может именно это я чувствую в последнее время. 

\- Аомине-ччи, сакура зацвела. Давай полюбуемся на нее вместе, пожалуйста? Открой глаза?

\- Аомине-ччи, как твои дела? У меня все хорошо, вроде. На работе ругают. Мне надо улыбаться, а не получается. Представляешь? Кто бы мог подумать. И фанатки если попадаются, они бесят жутко. Пристают, отнимают время. Так что я все больше дома стараюсь бывать, если не у тебя. Прости, я стал заходить реже. Показалось, что я мешаю твоей семье проводить с тобой время. Так что я снова стал ходить на тренировки. Представляешь, и там меня ругают постоянно. Говорят, стал играть намного хуже. А просто мыслями я тут, с тобой. Или там, в прошлом. Когда все было хорошо, когда мы дружили и играли друг с другом, и даже когда стали противниками. Отличное время же было, да? Не то что это паршивое настоящее. Больше года прошло. Представляешь? Даже пальцев обеих рук не хватит, чтобы сосчитать все те месяцы, что я разговариваю с тобой, а ты не отвечаешь. А ты бы так смог? Если бы я был на твоем месте, ты бы приходил ко мне из раза в раз? Без надежды. Прости, конечно, я верю, что ты очнешься. Только не знаю, в этом ли мире. В этой ли жизни. Прости, я несу бред. Просто, наверно, это то самое отчаяние. Я не родственник, но ведь ты мне так дорог. Проклятье, какого черта все получилось именно так, почему ты, почему с тобой. Ты вот лежишь спокойно, а нам страдать. Эгоист чертов.

\- Аомине-ччи, я тебя люблю.

\- Аомине-ччи, я снова пытался перестать приходить и снова не смог. Я с тортиком. Помнишь, какой сегодня день? Мой день рождения. Ни вечеринки сюрприза, ни друзей. Я отключил телефон и сбежал к тебе. Может еще праздничный колпак на тебя надеть? Тогда ты точно очнешься и меня прибьешь. Знаешь, я не против умереть от твоей руки. Нет, я, конечно, очень хочу жить. Но если ты сможешь меня убить, значит ты будешь в порядке. На самом деле ты сейчас делаешь со мной это… Убиваешь. Так, что за упадническое настроение, праздник все-таки. Представляешь, как все поменялось за этот год? За год моей жизни. Я теперь живу один, почти не общаюсь с семьей и много работаю. Так много, что если узнают об этом в универе, я влип. Меня стали часто узнавать на улицах, намного чаще. И всем медсестрам я теперь подписываю журналы. Не приношу даже, они сами покупают. Еще больше времени провожу с тобой. Как только это все помещается в сутки? А ты… А ты стал бледнее, похудел. Уже больше года не хмурил брови, не обзывал меня и ни с кем не ругался. Не играл в баскетбол. Ты хоть мяч поднять сможешь, когда очнешься? Конечно, нет. Прости, я жесток сегодня. Просто, может, пора посмотреть правде в глаза? Лучше съем тортик. Боюсь, что кто-то все же догадается, где меня искать, и придет в поисках праздника. Хотя, кому я нужен. И сам я никого видеть не хочу. Только тебя. Но ты меня не видишь. 

\- Аом…

\- Аомине-ччи, ты все-таки смог заставить меня замолчать. Я пришел, а ты смотрел на меня. Смотрел. СМОТРЕЛ. Я поверить не мог, мне казалось, что это все галлюцинации. Я еле подошел ближе – ничего не изменилось. Потом ты закрыл глаза, и я подумал, что это снова – просто показалось, но если правда, то это хороший знак, но ты открыл их снова. Я дар речи потерял, побежал за врачом. Оказывается, ты пришел в себя еще ночью. Почему меня не было здесь? Как я мог пропустить этот момент? А к черту, какая разница, если сейчас я могу смотреть в твои глаза и сжимать руку, а ты, еле заметно, сжимаешь ее в ответ. Прости, мне слишком трудно отучиться сразу озвучивать тебе все свои мысли. Да и ты так и не можешь говорить. Только моргаешь. Один раз – да, два – нет. Примитивная система, но так мы можем хоть как-то общаться. У тебя сейчас прям на лице написано «придурок и плакса», но я не могу остановиться, не могу, просто не могу. Я уже и забыл, какие у тебя темно-синие глаза. И брови ты нахмурил первым делом. Принести зеркало, хочешь посмотреть, насколько отросли твои волосы? Прости, я успокоюсь, я перестану болтать. Пойду умоюсь. Ты будешь меня ждать? Моргнул. Да…

\- Аомине-ччи, я счастлив. Ты меня теперь слышишь, слышишь ведь? Не делай вид, что спишь, ты и так слишком долго проспал. Каково это снова дышать самостоятельно? И смотреть вокруг? Тебе нравится палата? Она вполне уютная. Прости, я не могу перестать смеяться. Тебе уже не терпится наорать на меня? Но нет, придется терпеть: врач сказал, что ты слишком долго находился в коме, так что не все сразу, не все. Потом наорешь вдоволь. И баскетбол! Мы должны сыграть, я так и не успел тебя победить. Так что выполняй все предписания врача и восстанавливайся. 

\- Аомине-ччи, как твои дела, все хорошо? Мне доктор сказал, что ты уже начинаешь говорить.  
\- Ки-се…  
\- Обычно, когда дети учатся говорить, их первое слово «мама». Ты, конечно, не ребенок, но по сути только учишься снова. Черт, что же ты со мной делаешь. Я же не был такой плаксой. Прости, я сейчас успокоюсь.  
\- Ки-се… б…  
\- Болван?  
\- Бо-л-ту-н…  
\- Да, прости, прости, я очень много всего болтал тут, пока ты был в отключке. Неужели ты что-то слышал? Моргнул один раз? Это значит «да»? Или мне показалось. Ты еще и головой мотать научился из стороны в сторону. Делаешь успехи. Боже…

 

\- Аомине-ччи, а ты правда слышал, что я тут болтал все это время? – Кисе снова сидит в привычной уже палате на привычном стуле, на котором, кажется, уже должен остаться отпечаток его задницы.  
\- Да, - Аомине все еще в постели. От долгого лежания, мышцы слишком медленно приходят в тонус. Приподнять руку, сжать кулак, пошевелить пальцами на ногах, повернуть голову – набор его движений очень ограничен.  
\- Прям все-все-все?  
\- Ты хочешь узнать что-то конкретное? – голос его сделался еще более низким и хриплым. Говорит он теперь тихо, медленно, будто приходится думать над каждой фразой и подбирать слова. Но он говорит, и это прекрасно. Очередной букет уже завял, но все еще стоит в вазе. Кисе просто забывает его выбросить, а Аомине не хочет – первое, что он рассмотрел, когда очнулся – был этот противный букет.  
\- Нет, - Кисе смутился, не зная, куда деваться от этого разговора. Все-таки, раньше было проще – Аомине только слушал, но не отвечал. Теперь все намного сложнее. И все мечты блондина либо пойдут прахом, либо станут явью, что, конечно, сильно вряд ли. Но за все это время Кисе не был счастливее, чем сейчас.  
\- Улыбаешься, как на обложке.  
Кисе не сдержался. Все эти чувства, которые он испытывал, то холил и лелеял, то пытался уничтожить, когда думал, что ничего уже не наладится, все это рвалось наружу, распирало изнутри. Он привычно схватил Аомине за руку и уткнулся в нее лицом, в очередной раз не сдержав слез. Наверное, ему противно, надо встать и уйти. Теперь уже нельзя рыдать вот так, с чувством, взахлеб, теперь он все видит. И это стыдно.  
\- Кисе ты…  
\- Плакса, я знаю, - блондин только всхлипнул и сжал чужую руку в своих ладонях сильнее. Зажмурился, стараясь остановить этот бесконечный поток слез.  
\- Придурок ты, - хохотнул Аомине. – Мне кажется, я целую вечность слышал твой голос. Я не все мог разобрать, но я за него держался. Без тебя я бы не выжил.  
\- Не говори таких жутких вещей, - Кисе глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и снова улыбнулся, подняв взгляд на Аомине.  
\- А что звучит жутко? Что я жить без тебя не могу?  
\- Дурак ты, Аомине-ччи, - Кисе уткнулся в грудь парню, стараясь сдержать или скрыть предательские слезы, которые снова выступили на его глазах.  
\- А когда у нас годовщина?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, когда мы начали встречаться?  
\- Примерно год назад.  
\- Хм, год, никогда так долго не приходилось ждать первого секса.  
\- Аомине-ччи, ты придурок! – Кисе рассмеялся и очень нежно ткнул парня кулаком по ребрам.  
\- Значит, площадка возле дома отличная. Мне нужно будет много места, у меня много вещей.  
\- Я специально не занимал половину шкафа.  
\- Не представляешь, как мне хочется тебя обнять, - кажется, после комы Аомине стал несколько откровеннее, чем повергал Кисе в шок. Сложно осознать и смириться с мыслью, что все твои разговоры были услышаны. И даже если не все, то которая их часть? Еще страшнее, что тот, о ком мечтал – на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Лежит, улыбается, говорит такое, от чего снова хочется разрыдаться.  
\- Подвинься.  
\- Чего? – Аомине тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился. – Я не могу.  
\- Прости.  
Кисе подкатил вторую кровать, которую поставили в палате для него и на которой он все чаще ночевал в последнее время. И почему он не догадался сделать так раньше? Ведь можно было вот так поставить рядом-рядом и лежать максимально близко. Еще ближе. А если вытянуться и лечь набок совсем прижавшись, то и одной кровати хватает. Кисе пристроил голову на плече Аомине, немного волнуясь, можно ли так делать сейчас. Но сил терпеть уже не было. Полтора года – слишком долго он терпел и мечтал, чтобы отказывать себе сейчас в объятиях.  
\- Я тут подумал, - Аомине с трудом переместил руку с кровати на прижавшегося к нему Кисе. – А поцелуй у нас уже был?  
\- Нет, но это легко можно исправить, - Кисе улыбнулся и потянулся к чужим губам.


End file.
